Techno Games 2002/Day 5
Day 5 was the fifth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 22nd March 2002 and served as the fifth episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Heavyweight Sprint Scuttle B² vs Black Widow Sumo Playoff The two robots clashed in the middle, both struggling to push one another and neither robot moving from the sheer power of both machines. Hell Bound and Chip then backed away where Chip slammed in and got underneath Hell Bound before shunting it off the ring. Winner: Chip GRAND FINAL Immediately, Big Bro got the charge and slipped underneath Storm Chaser and swiftly dumped it out of the ring, becoming champions. Winner: Big Bro Football Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Big Bro & British Bulldog Natural Rope Climb Hose-A vs Ascender 2 Although Hose-A got the faster start, it was no competition for Ascender 2 as it travelled up the rope very quickly and managed to reach the top of the rope at a time of 16:63 seconds. Hose-A gotten stuck halfway through and was unable to finish. Winner: Ascender 2 Baz In a one off, Baz was entered in an exhibition climb. The large crab like robot crawled its way up the rope in the slowest Rope Climbing time possible at a poor time of 6 minutes 29:28 seconds. Needless to say, Baz did not qualify. Micromouse The challenge for this Micromouse was Maze Solving. Dash 2A Returning, Dash 2A's run was extremely slow. It tediously, navigated the maze to get to the centre and after its first turn, Dash 2A made a mistake and went in a dead end. That said, it went through the correct pathway and finished but at a dismally slow time of 2 minutes 6 seconds. Mitee Mouse 7 Mitee Mouse 7 raced through the maze at incredible smooth speeds. It slipped through corners and even avoided twisting and turn, opting to go diagonally ahead. The robot sped through to the centre at a World Record time of 9:65 seconds. Assault Course Mighty Mouse vs Transpower Mulsanne Monster vs Bugs Buggy Submerged Swimming GRAND FINAL Techno Tyrant got the speedier start, swimming all the way through to the front of the pack but soon Yellow Botmarine swam ahead while Drainpike and Jack Flash were behind neck and neck. Techno Tyrant, despite its head start was now dropping further and further behind with Jack Flash swimming ahead of it. Yellow Botmarine swam across the pool and managed to break the World Record getting Gold. Drainpike started diverting to its right whilst Techno Tyrant and Jack Flash raced for Silver. In a close race, Techno Tyrant grabs Silver with Jack Flash, underneath it, getting Bronze in mere seconds afterwards. Drainpike dragged itself across the sidewall towards the finish three seconds after Jack Flash had finished. Gold: Yellow Botmarine Silver: Techno Tyrant Bronze: Jack Flash Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Sumo Category:Episodes with Football Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Micromouse Category:Episodes with Assault Course Category:Episodes with Swimming